


Consequences

by annigryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annigryffindor/pseuds/annigryffindor
Summary: It’s the year 1943 and Maraya Thompson is a 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, dealing with the consequences of a fateful one night stand with a certain Tom Riddle.After an incident with a time-turner she finds herself in 1996 and is trying to find her way in this new time.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Walls

„Tom! Hey, Tom, wait up!“   
„Maraya, I really don’t have time to talk right now.“  
„It’s important,“ I answer breathlessly because I’ve been running after him since he left the classroom.  
„Maraya, I didn’t want to tell you this, but I don’t appreciate you making this more difficult than it has to be,“ he says with a cold expression in his eyes.   
„I’m not trying to make it difficult. I just…,“ I start, but he interrupts me.  
„Maraya, just because I had sex with you neither means that I have any feelings for you nor does it mean that you’re entitled to my time. At all. You understand?“ 

I couldn’t believe that he was saying this. Was I really so wrong about him? Or are his walls just up completely again? Either way it hurt and my Gryffindor pride was not ok with it.

„Tom don’t think that you’re better than you are, even in bed you were mediocre, at best,“ I say and try to look back as coldly as him. For a second I see something that resembles anger behind his eyes, but the expression is gone as soon as it came. And he turns around and continues walking down the corridor. 

What I said was a total lie, to be honest. Well, the second part at least, because nothing about our night together was anything close to mediocre. Nevertheless, I did have something important to tell him. I didn’t really know anything yet, but we did forget to use protection and I had a feeling that we didn’t get lucky. But since we’re apparently not even friends anymore I guess I might as well wait till I knew for sure, if I was gonna be the first pregnant Hogwarts student in a decade.

Flashback

Three weeks ago, at night, after curfew, Tom and I were sitting on my favourite window still in all of Hogwarts. It was almost as big as my bed and hidden behind an ugly big statue and if you didn’t know it was there you’d never find it. At least that’s what Tom told me when he showed it to me.   
That was about a month ago, the first time I’d ever talked to him. It was after I was the only one, apart from him of course, that had been able to make a particularly tricky potion and I finished it before him, which is something that basically never happened, Tom was the best of his class in every subject. He came up to me and told me he found me intriguing and wanted to know if I had time to talk about how I managed to make it.   
I said yes, because who wouldn’t when the boy everyone in your year had a crush on, asked you to spent time with him. Even if he was a Slytherin because, despite our reputation, I was able to put my pride aside every now and again.

So he led to this window still, told me that no-one knew about it and we talked about potion making for the whole afternoon, while time seemed to be flying by.   
He was brilliant, that much was clear to me very quickly, he had the solution to what seemed like every problem, but there was also something dark, almost scary to him. At the time I found it mysterious, enticing, looking back now, I should have taken it as a warning.

We started spending more and more time together, I started talking about my life first, what I loved doing, who my friends were. Even though he was quieter at first, he did start to share a little the longer we were hanging out, he seemed a little lighter from time to time, as though weights were lifting from his shoulders. 

One night we were sitting in our place, after curfew, since we couldn’t very well meet up in either of our common rooms and he started talking about his childhood. How he grew up in an orphanage, how his mother abandoned him, how the other kids never trusted him. He even shared how unloved and unwanted he felt and to show him how that isn’t the case anymore, that he was wanted and maybe even loved by me, I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

That kiss soon grew into something more. His hands started wandering under my shirt, while mine started to unbutton his. Before I knew it we were in our underwear and he was placing gentle kisses down my neck and against my collarbone. His hands went to the clasp of my bra and with my nod of approval, he took it off and looked at me in awe.  
He started placing timid kisses along the underside of my breasts and the started caressing the peaks with his tongue. I couldn’t suppress the moan coming out of my mouth and he looked at me with an expression in his eyes I couldn’t quite read. He simply took out his wand and cast a silencing charm around us, so no one would hear us.

He moved his head back to mine and whispered in my ear. „Now you don’t have to be quiet.“

He leaned down and kissed me again. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I could feel his length pressing into my thigh and I wanted to feel him, when I started to move my hand down though, he broke the kiss apart.   
„I have an idea. Do you trust me?“  
„Yes,“ whispered back.

He started kissing down my body again but didn’t stop this time. He started taking off my underwear and I almost started to feel embarrassed, but when I felt his tongue against my center, my mind went blank and all I could feel was pure pleasure.   
I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter and this time I didn’t suppress my moans, because I could feel that they were fuelling him even more. And when he started sucking on a certain spot, pleasure took over completely and crashed over me like a wave breaking onto the shore. 

When reality took form again he was laying above me looking into my eyes.

„Good?“ He asked and I could only nod as an answer. This time I started kissing him and trailing my hand down to his underwear. „These have to go,“ I whispered to him and he chuckled and helped me take them off.

I wrapped my hand around him and slowly started to move it up and down. His eyes fluttered shut and I could see his muscles flexing. 

„I want to feel you,“ I tell him in a hushed voice.  
„Aren’t you already?“ He grins.  
„You know what I mean,“ I say and stop the movement.  
„Are you sure?“ He asks and I tell him yes.

He moves closer to me and places himself at my entrance. We don’t break eye contact when he slowly starts to move inside me. I can see in his eyes that his walls are shattering down one by one. There is a ripping sensation and I flinch a little, he immediately stops, but the pain subsides as soon as it came. I tell him to keep going. We soon find a rhythm and I can feel the wave building up again. I think he can tell that I’m close and he starts kissing me and his fingers wander to my center and his circular movements bring me to the edge, where we fall over together. I can feel him pulsing inside me while my walls are contracting around him. He collapses on top of me.

He turns over and pulls me to his chest. „That was incredible.“  
„It was,“ I say and give him a gentle kiss. He smiles at me and I realise that this is the first time I’ve seen him smile, a real genuine smile, I can’t help but smile back. Sadly, this seems to have the opposite effect on him, as if he just realised that he was smiling and I can see his mask go up again. 

„We should head back to our common rooms before anyone notices we’re missing,“ he says and places a quick kiss on my hair, before starting to get dressed again.

Not wanting to lie on a window still naked I also start putting my clothes back on, long after our short goodbye when we were parting ways by the staircases when I’ve already laid in bed for a couple hours I remember that we forget to do something very important.


	2. Façade

„Miss Thompson, I hope you understand the responsibility that comes with this privilege of getting a time turner for your studies,“ Headmaster Dippet said to me with a serious expression.  
„Yes, I understand, it is an honour really, to be able to use one.“  
„Very well, only for your studies and always remember the consequences of what would happen if someone saw you.“  
„I remember, Headmaster,“ I say quickly, barely being able to contain my excitement.  
„Very well, you may go now, Miss Thompson.“

I had to practically refrain from skipping back to the Gryffindor common room. I truly couldn’t believe that I was granted a time turner for my studies. I don’t even know if that has ever happened before, at least I’ve never heard about it. I wish I could tell some of my friends about it, they would freak out. And once Tom knows… Right, he wouldn’t because he isn’t talking to me.

Which brought me to my next problem. Finding out whether or not my suspicions were correct. I sigh and my good mood was gone as soon as it came. I didn’t even know where to go with this, I couldn’t very well go to the hospital wing and ask for a magical pregnancy test. Especially considering that I didn’t even know how those worked.  
I guess I should probably go to the library first or ask my friends. The latter would be pretty complicated since they would definitely want to know who I’d been with and I really didn’t want them to know that I slept with a Slytherin, considering how deep house rivalries went. I decide that it’s a problem for another day.

After first period potions, it was finally time for me to use the time-turner for the first time, three turns and I should be right on time for first period ancient runes. I stayed in the classroom after everyone had left and started turning the device, one, two and… Suddenly, the little hourglass in the center of it exploded and I look up only to see the pained eyes of Tom Riddle, his wand out, pointing at the time-turner.

The world started spinning out of control, it felt like being thrown into a tornado, slowly being sucked away from reality. I lost track of what was up and what was down, everything was a blur. I couldn’t breathe when I finally landed on the floor and I felt like I was about to throw up.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a class full of students staring at me. Everyone seemed to have stopped dead in their tracks and at least half had their mouths open. A boy in the corner even seemed to have dropped his potion. Suddenly, my view was obscured by a black billowing cloak.

„Who are you?“, a sneering voice says and I look up into the pair of coldest brown, almost black, eyes I’ve ever seen.

„I… I’m… My name is Maraya Thompson, Sir,“ I swallow, how strange that I’ve never seen this teacher before. I get up and look around, these are all Gryffindors and Slytherins, but I don’t recognise anyone. „Oh no,“ I whisper. There must have been an accident with the time turner. No not an accident. Tom had his wand pointed at me. At the time turner. He must have manipulated it somehow.  
„What did you do?“ My head starts spinning and the next thing I know is that I’m surrounded by darkness. 

„What did she say her name was, Severus?“ I hear a calm voice ask.  
„Maraya Thompson, but none of the students seem to recognise her, her uniform also looks a little outdated, and she had this with her.“  
I open my eyes and see him holding the remains of the time turner. 

„Oh, it seems, that our guest has awoken, if you could give us a minute, Severus?“ The calm voice, that I now see belongs to an older man, with a very long white beard, asks.  
The other man, apparently the teacher from the potions session I dropped in on, leaves.

„Professor… I, wait, Professor Dumbledore?“ I ask dumbfoundedly, recognising his face.  
„That’s almost correct Miss Thompson, although it is technically Headmaster now, although I was never one to overestimate titles,“ he says with a small smile on his face.  
„So, I guess it’s not 1943 anymore?“  
„It’s currently the 25th of October 1996.“

Oh. My. God. I didn’t even know what to say. I was quite literally in the future. Almost in the 2000s. The 2000s. I closed my eyes. This wasn’t, this couldn’t be happening. Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe I hit my head on something and now I’m in a coma of sorts?  
I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps approach. In front of me was a healer, that I hadn’t seen before.  
„A Madam Pomfrey,“ Professor Dumbledore said to the healer. „Could you maybe enlighten us, on Miss Thompson here?“

„Professor Dumbledore, well this is a little awkward..,“ she starts and leaves a pause. „Maybe I should talk to the girl alone first.“

He just nods and leaves the room. Madam Pomfrey proceeds to grab a chair and pull it to my bedside.  
„Miss Thompson, dear, did you know that you are almost one month pregnant?“  
This was it. This was my breaking point. I couldn’t do this, pregnant, stuck in the future and worst of all it was the father of my baby that put me here, because he couldn’t deal with his feelings. I wished that I could just hate him, pretend he played me and never loved me, but I knew better, with Tom it was always just façade, he wouldn’t have said those hurtful things to me if he really didn’t care. He was just afraid of letting someone in. 

„Miss Thompson?“ Madam Pomfrey interrupted my thoughts.

„Yes, I mean I didn’t know for sure, but I suspected it,“ I said quietly. Feeling myself growing more and more numb by the minute.

„I know I just sent the headmaster out, but it is school policy that I have to inform him of this matter. I also have to notify your head of your house, judging by your uniform, I’m guessing you’re a Gryffindor?“

„Yes,“ I said blandly, not really caring about who knew and who didn’t. The people who should know weren’t around. My friends. Tom. My family… Oh god, what my parents must have been through, I just go missing on a random school day, never to be seen again. For all I know they could be dead by now. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I don’t have the strength to hold them back anymore. I hear Madam Pomfrey get up and close the curtain and I’m grateful because I really just wanted to be alone right now.


	3. Familiar

Trotting after my new head of house, a rather strict looking women, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, I realise that Halloween decorations were being put up in the classrooms, which I found very strange until I remembered that Professor Dumbledore had told me it was October and not February anymore. February 25th was my last day in 1943, so I’ve travelled 54? No 53 years and… 8 months and.. some number of days, I guess around 20, into the future.  
Almost a whole lifetime and yet the Halloween decorations are the only thing indicating that something happened. The school uniforms are almost the same, the cloaks the teachers were wearing looked exactly as they used to and Hogwarts hadn’t changed one bit. 

She led me up the stairwell to the Gryffindor tower and told me the password was „Familiar“. Ironic, I thought.  
We stepped into the common room and it was absolutely packed. Just what I needed an audience to announce that I couldn’t even handle a time turner. Ok, maybe I was overreacting, considering how delicate a time turner is, but still. It would have been much easier getting to know people in smaller groups.

„Everybody listen up!“ McGonagall exclaims and the chatter that had been getting increasingly louder, ever since I had stepped into the room, slowly died down. „This is Maraya Thompson. She is your new class- and housemate. I expect that you make her feel at home. Miss Granger?“ 

„Yes, professor?“ A girl around my age with the curliest hair I had ever seen answers.  
„Miss Thompson is in your year, would you be kind enough to show her her bed?“  
„Of course,“ she smiled and came over to us.

McGonagall turned back to me. „This is Hermione Granger, she is one of the Gryffindor prefects.“

Hermione stretched out her hand to me and squeezed it lightly as she shook it.  
„Come on, let’s get you settled,“ she said with another smile and I followed her up the staircase to the girls’ dorm.

After Hermione had shown me around and told me the names of the other girls in our dorm, which I promptly forgot, she told me dinner was about to start and invited me to sit with her friends, but I declined, saying I wasn’t hungry and laid down on my bed. Yesterday, mine was the one across from me with a little window and I even though I knew this was by far not my biggest problem now, I still wished that I would have gotten it again. As I laid down I heard a paper crunching up, I pulled it out from under me and looked at my timetable for this semester. It was almost.. no, it was exactly the same as it had been yesterday. I laughed, I guess someone heard my wish on not wanting change. I wondered if the curriculum changed at all, or if I was going to have to do half of the year again. 

My question was answered the next morning in potions, I walked in and almost stopped dead in my tracks, it was still Professor Slughorn. I couldn’t believe it, I mean sure he looked a little older and rounder, but it was so nice to see a familiar face, other than Dumbledore, I guess.

„Professor Slughorn,“ I approached him. „Remember me?“ I asked.  
„My god… So, it is true, what Professor Dumbledore said. Maraya, it is such a pleasure to see you again. It’s been a very long time,“ he said with tears in his eyes.  
I smile for the first time in what feels like ages. „Well, for me it has been exactly one day, but it’s still so good to see a familiar face.“

He smiled at me and turned around to begin the class. While trying to find a free cauldron, I saw Hermione waving at me, pointing to the cauldron next to her. I set down my bag. „Thanks.“  
„Of course,“ she smiles.

„Well everybody, it seems the past has brought you some competition, you see Maraya here was my best student, her potions were, well are, immaculate!“ Slughorn started the class.  
Second best, I mentally corrected him. The best was Tom, but it was a lot like Slughorn to overpraise. 

He started writing on the board. „Today we are going to make the antidote to Veritaserum! The instructions are in your book on page 187. You may start immediately.“

Of course. Of course, the first potion I had to make was that particular antidote. The one where I actually had been the best of my class and the potion that was the reason for Tom talking to me that day. The reason we became friends and then more… The reason for the ba… I couldn’t finish that thought. 

I wondered if he did it on purpose. If he remembered that I had excelled in this particular potion and wanted me to have a successful first day. Or if fate is really playing me this way and put me in this particular place of the curriculum. Now that I think about it, this moment had a lot of emotional ties between me and Tom to it, and considering that he was the one who destroyed the time turner…  
„Are you all right?“ Hermione asked me giving me a concerned look.  
„Yes, sorry, just spaced out for a bit.“  
„No worries, I just wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Harry.“ I look up and a boy with very messy black hair gives me a friendly grin. „And this is Ron.“ The boy next to him, with flaming red hair waves at me.  
„Nice to meet you guys, I’m Maraya, well, I guess you already knew that…“ Great job, Maraya. Good first impression. Luckily, they didn’t seem to mind my stumbling and we all started brewing the potion. 

I almost didn’t need the recipe, considering how long Tom and I had talked about this particular potion. At the end of the lesson, I managed to make it even better than last time. It almost looked clearer than water. Slughorn seemed to agree with me because when he walked by my cauldron, he almost shrieked, that’s how excited he was.  
„Oh my! Miss Thompson! This might be better than my own!“ He exclaimed gleefully and kept talking about how well done it was for a couple of minutes. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was excited too, but after a while, it did get a bit uncomfortable, I kept glancing at Hermione, whose expression kept turning more and more sour, the longer he went on, and I really didn’t want to lose the first friend I had made here.  
I almost audibly exhaled when he finally moved on, but the tension was back as soon as I realised he went on to criticise Hermione’s antidote, which honestly looked more than fine.

When he finally left our table, I turn to her. „I did have an unfair advantage, I have done this potion before and I talked a lot about it with a friend, which is why I knew how to perfect it. If we’re going to do another potion I’ve already done before, I could give you some tips?“

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say to her.

„I can make my potions on my own, without help, thanks,“ she said and turned away. If I hadn’t seen Harry and Ron snickering at her comment, I would have probably started to cry. Freaking hormones.  
Harry leaned over to me. „She’ll calm down, she’s just not used to being the best,“ he told me with apologetic eyes.  
I give him a thankful smile.


	4. Truth

That day at dinner Hermione still seemed mad at me. It relieved me that Harry told me she usually calms down pretty quickly, but it also bothered me that she wouldn’t talk to me anymore over just one potion.

Luckily for me, Ginny, Ron’s sister, introduced herself at dinner and is currently filling me up on everything gossip related, well I should say, boys related.

„… well anyway, that was pretty much the whole story about Cho, Harry, and, may he rest in peace, Cedric.“

„That’s quite a story,“ I said with tears in my eyes. „I can’t believe someone actually died at Hogwarts. That’s terrible.“

„He wasn’t even the first one. I mean Moaning Myrtle also died here. I think that may have been around the time you were in Hogwarts,“ she looked at me and saw I had no clue who on earth that moaning Myrtle girl was. „Well I guess then it was after your time turner accident,“ she shrugs her shoulders.

„But enough of the past. Can you guess who the absolute hottie is, that everyone wants to sleep with?“ She asks with a cheshire-cat-grin. 

„Hm, well I would guess Harry doesn’t have trouble finding a girl, you told me he was famous for something, right? But he doesn’t really seem like the type,“ I looked around the dining hall and saw a boy with silver-blonde hair at the Slytherin table, he was very good looking and I could actually see multiple girls swooning at him, and they weren’t just Slytherins. „Him,“ I say to Ginny, nodding my head in his direction.   
„Good eye!“ She compliments me. „His name is Draco Malfoy, his father is a more or less confirmed death eater, Harry is convinced he is too, but I honestly don’t think so. Well anyway, he’s supposed to be really good, if you know what I mean,“ she winks at me.

„What on earth is a death eater, that’s not some new weird sex-thing, is it?“ Ginny laughs at me. „No, it really isn’t! That’s the name of the followers of Voldemort, the mass murderer/ dictator/ psychopath, remember?“  
„Oh god, sorry. I wonder if Voldemort is his real name, it sounds so strange,“ I say and Harry, who apparently started listening when we mentioned Voldemort turned around at us.   
„It’s an anagram for his real name,“ he said to me.   
„And what’s that?“ I asked.  
„Tom Marvolo Riddle.“

I could feel the blood draining from my face. Tom Marvel Riddle. Tom Riddle. My friend. My whatever-we-were. The father of my unborn child. He turned into a mass-murdering psychopath? I couldn’t believe it. There had to be some mistake. 

„Hey, Maraya, are you all right?“ Ginny asked me concerned.   
„She probably knew him,“ Harry contributed. „I mean I guess they would have been at Hogwarts around the same time, right?“  
„Yeah,“ I say quietly. „I knew him pretty well, he was in my year and… well, I just can’t believe he would turn… I don’t know, evil?“  
„Remember Moaning Myrtle? We told you about her. He was the one who killed her, must have been right after you came here, too. He opened the chamber of secrets and let a basilisk lose to kill all muggle-born students in Hogwarts. I mean that’s pretty much still his agenda. Kill muggles and muggle-borns and have purebloods rule society.“

I looked at Harry in horror as he told me this. I didn’t want to believe this, Tom couldn’t have turned that evil. But I didn’t think he was making any of it up.

„Is this just common knowledge?“ I asked him. „Or do you know a lot about him?

„Bit of both,“ he said a bit hesitantly. „Well, you see he killed my parents, when I was still a baby and then tried to kill me, but the curse ricocheted off of me and hit him back. He disappeared for a while after that happened, some people thought he was dead, but he came back. Tried to kill me in year one over the sorcerers stone. In year two in the chamber of secrets. And so on. I think Ginny already told you about Cedric, right? Well, he killed him too.“

I could feel a tear escaping my eye, and I quickly wipe it away. This was absolutely horrible, but it made one thing abundantly clear. No one here could ever know who the father of my baby was.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lost in thought I was sitting on one of the armchairs in the common rooms, still trying to comprehend how Tom could turn into that kind of monster. The kind that would try to murder an innocent child and leaving them an orphan. My dark thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the Weasley twins sat down on either armrest of the chair.  
„So Maraya, we’ve heard a lot about you,“ one of them starts. The other one continues. „The question is, what have you heard about us? The dashing, handsome, brilliant Gryffindor twins!“ They smiled.

„Well so I’ve heard that they’re dashing, handsome and what was the last one.. brilliant?“ I answer and smile back, which is a little miracle, considering my current mood. 

They both grin at me and then begin to explain, how basically every good prank ever done in Hogwarts had been their idea and how they’re the only ones you can have fun with in the castle.   
But they did this in such a charming way, you couldn’t even remotely say that they were bragging and by the end of a story involving Peeves, the poltergeist, a jar of marmalade and Professor McGonagall’s hat, I was almost in tears laughing. 

When a pretty dark-haired girl, I think her name was Angelica, called George over he got up from the chair, said that it was lovely to meet me and left me and Fred alone. 

„So, anyone special back in 1943 for you?“ He asks and for the first time since I’ve known both of them, I hear something in his voice that isn’t pure confidence.   
„Not really,“ I didn’t really know what to say, on the one hand, Tom and I were never really a couple and he did cause that I was now stuck in the future, but on the other hand, I was pregnant with his baby. „I mean there was someone, but it didn’t really work out.“ There the truth, but also vague enough.   
„Well whoever he is,“ Voldemort, I thought. „he’s an idiot for letting you go.“ He smiled at me.   
„And why is that?“ I asked grinning.  
„Because, you are pretty amazing, I mean you’ve just, quite literally, travelled through time, don’t know anyone, but are acting like everything is normal and, from what I’ve heard from Hermione, are already a teacher’s favourite.“  
„Now that you mention it, I do sound pretty amazing don’t I.“   
„You are, and I would love to get to know you more… So, if you want, I would love to take you out to drinks in Hogsmead this weekend.“ He says and looks a little more serious than I have usually seen him. And even though I knew that I should probably not say yes, considering my current condition, I really wanted to. He was the first person here that made me genuinely laugh and made me forget about all my problem. Plus, he was really really cute. I turned to him and looked in his eyes. „I would love to.“

He smiled back at me and I couldn’t help myself but smile back.


	5. Magical

Hogsmead hadn’t changed at all. From what I could tell through the store windows even the shop owners were mostly the same, just older. I walked along the snowy street and already saw Fred waving at me. He was standing in front of “The Three Broomsticks”, apparently still the go-to place for Hogwarts students.   
„Hi,“ I say a little breathlessly.  
„Hi,“ he says back and we stare at each other for a minute. It was cold enough that our breath was visible and it mingled in the space in front of us.  
I felt my cheeks grow hot and the corner of his mouth turned up.  
„Let’s go in.“

This had definitely been the best date I had ever been on. Fred seemed to be the least complicated person I had ever met and he always knew what to say to make me laugh. In fact, I was still laughing when we were exiting the pub.

„I can’t believe you got your brother to think he was a parselmouth,“ I laughed.  
„Yeah, well, to be fair, Percy was never one to pass up an opportunity to think he was better than everyone else, so he was an easy victim,“ he said grinning.  
„Still, I think it’s rather impressive,“ I look up at him and we stop walking. Just at that moment, it started snowing again and the light from the twinkling lights in the snow windows reflected in the snowflakes. Our breath was mingling again and I saw his eyes dart to my mouth. I stepped a little closer and put my hands on his chest, while his wandered to my neck, they were still warm from holding the hot butterbeer we had earlier. I felt like a fairytale princess when he leaned down and almost chastely kissed me. I felt my heartbeat speeding up and when he started deepening the kiss I happily obliged.

It had been a magical day. At first, I couldn’t stop smiling to a point where people were looking at me weird in the common room, but today was also my first ultrasound appointment and soon the nerves were getting the best of me. While I was excited to see the baby, the fact that it was a secret seemed to be the other shoe, the one that I really didn’t want to drop. Because how do you tell someone you just started seeing, that you’re having someone else baby. Oh, and not just anyone, but the psychotic dictator threatening to take over the world. I knew this secret had a time-limit, I mean I would be showing in what 2, 3? Maybe 4 months if I was lucky. Should I tell him now and hope he was okay with it, should I wait?

Still not knowing what to do about this, I was lying on one of the beds in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand above my abdomen.  
„It looks like the fetus is in perfect health, Miss Thompson,“ she told me and smiled kindly at me. I wished Hogwarts had some muggle technology, I think an ultrasound picture would have really helped me realises how real this baby is, but no I just get some wand-waving over my uterus.   
„But I do have to encourage you to finally let your teachers and classmates know. I have not told anyone, since it isn’t my secret to tell, but people are going to find out eventually and I’m sure it would be a lot less stressful for you if you had a good support system,” Pomfrey told me before leaving.

On my way back to the common room, I thought a lot about her words and I knew she was right, the urgency of it was especially clear to me though, when I came back to the common room.  
„Mara! Why haven‘t you told us?“, Ginny said excitedly from her seat on the couch, which she couldn‘t leave ever since hurting her knee really badly in the last Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.  
I paled. „What ... what do you mean?“, I asked and George came up to me. „That you literally won a trophy for scoring the most points in a single Quidditch game as a chaser for Gryffindor back in ´42!“, he said grinning.   
„Looks like we have a chance to win the Quidditch Cup after all,“ Fred whispers in my ear, as he hugged me from behind.  
„This is absolutely brilliant,“ Harry contributed. „You‘ll fill in for Ginny, right?“

I knew I shouldn‘t do this. I knew that this was unbelievably risky for the baby, just one rogue bludger... But I also wasn‘t ready to tell them. I didn‘t even know where to start when thinking about how to tell Fred. And anyways I was a really good flyer. Like scary good. I would just be extra careful and everything would be fine. I told myself that at least.  
„I would love to play.“

A couple of very tiring training sessions later it was finally time. My first match in ´96. Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. As we were mounting our brooms I could feel my adrenaline kicking in. I really hoped that it would be as quick a game as it usually was with Harry playing as seeker. The first time I saw him catch a snitch in what felt like 5 minutes I thought it was luck, then when it happened every single game, I knew that he had true talent.

„AAND, YES! THOMPSON SCORES THE FOURTH GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!!“, Dean commented very passionately. I grin. It felt so good to be back in the air. I felt like I was born for this. Wind rushing through my hair, Quaffle in hand. I was really good at this. In a risky manoeuvre around the Ravenclaw chasers, I had passed the Quaffle to Angelina, a bludger came shooting towards me, I zigzagged around it, dove under the hoops at the end of the pitch, and mid loop around them Angelina passed me the Quaffle and I easily scored another goal. Dean was just about to announce it when Harry was zooming across the field toward the snitch, which he easily caught.  
„GRYFFINDOR WINS!!“


	6. Secrets

„Come with me,“ Fred said to me leaning over the armrest of one of the comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room.   
„Where are we going?“  
„You’ll see,“ he said with a mysterious smile.  
„Lead the way,“ I smiled back.

„Really, Fred? The room of requirement?“ I laughed. „I know some things have changed, but I’m pretty sure, this room is still used for - not talking if you know what I mean.“  
„Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Thompson!“ Fred said with faked enragement and I could see he was holding back laughter.  
„Wait, is there still a sign-up sheet? I remember some girls talking about having their boyfriends sign-up for the room.“  
„Right, you remember your friends saying that, huh? Not own experience?“ He asked casually, but I could tell he was actually curious.   
I playfully slap him on the shoulder. „Yes, I remember my friends saying that. Fyi, I’ve never hooked-up in the room of requirement.“  
„All right, all right. But before you judge, you should see what I’ve prepared,“ he said when finishing the third pace before the door, which then appeared.  
„To be fair, there’s not really a need to prepare, considering the room does that for…,“ was all I could get out before he opened the door and gently pushed me inside. Or should I say outside? Considering that I was currently standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow, surrounded by forest, in the middle of it was a picnic blanket with loads of food and drinks.   
I felt like I just walked into a fairytale, with birds chirping, there were wildflowers all around and butterflies and bees were buzzing about.  
„Fred, wow - this is so beautiful,“ I said sincerely.  
„I’m glad you like it.“

„…anyway long story short: Gilderoy Lockhardt full-heartedly believed that both George and my poly-juiced versions of him, were him from the future. The best part about it though was that he only believed it once we started telling him how great he is.“   
I laughed. „That’s so funny. He doesn’t sound like a great teacher though. Come to think of it, Snape also isn‘t that great either. I mean sure he seems to know a lot about the dark arts, but with him, it seems like he knows a lot about them, because he has like actual experience using them.“ I shudder.  
„To be fair you aren’t that wrong, from what I’ve heard Snape has plenty experience in that field,“ Fred says solemnly. „But he’s nothing compared to my third-year defence teacher. His name was Quirrell and I mean he had been a strange fellow the years prior, but starting in that year not only did he start wearing a turban that reeked of garlic, but he also started being so incredibly nervous that you could barely understand what he was saying. Long story short, he turned out to be such a devoted follower to Voldemort that he let him inhabited the back of his head, hence the turban. Oh, and he tried to kill Harry, but when Harry touched him he turned to ash. From what I’ve heard Harry almost died though,“ he said nonchalantly.  
„Wait, what? What do you mean in the back of his head?“   
„Well, to be honest, I don‘t really know all the details, but from what I‘ve heard from Harry, good old Voldy kind of lost his physical form when the killing curse ricocheted off of Harry and then he kind of took over part of Quirrell...,“ he looked at me and saw that my mood had completely changed. „But enough of that. How has 1996 been treating you lately?“

At first, I had a hard time concentrating on the conversation again, because every time I thought Tom‘s story couldn‘t get worse, I found out about another horrible thing he did and now he didn‘t even sound remotely human anymore. Luckily, I was with about the best man on earth, who could always tell me another funny story to make me forget my worries.   
Soon enough we were lying on the picnic blanket, both of us on our sides and eye to eye. He took a strand of my hair and twirled it between his fingers.   
„You know I really like you, Thompson, I even prefer spending time with you over planning a prank with George and I honestly thought that that would never happen.“  
„I really like you too, Fred Weasley,“ I say smiling and lean closer to him to kiss him.   
I cup his face with my hands to deepen the kiss, as he grabs my waist and pulls my body to his.  
At that moment I was really grateful that I wasn‘t showing at all yet because he surely would have felt it otherwise. On the other hand, I should probably tell him that I‘m literally pregnant with someone else’s child, but then he gently bit my lower lip and I couldn’t help the sigh escaping my mouth, it felt just felt so good and the thoughts about my secret were forgotten.

Suddenly, he flipped us over so that he was laying on top of me, between my legs.   
„If you want to stop at any time, just say so, ok?“, he told me. I could only nod. He looked at me with a hunger that I‘ve never seen before, his pupils were almost completely dilated, making his beautiful brown eyes look even darker. He leaned down to kiss me again and his hands started opening the buttons of my shirt. „Is this okay?“, he asked me.  
„Yes,“ I answer breathlessly and start opening his as well.

Once we‘ve finally taken off all our clothes. He looked at me in a way that made me feel more beautiful than I‘ve ever felt before.   
„Have you done this before?“   
„Yes, but only once, so...“  
„I‘ll be careful,“ he says and slowly started kissing me and his fingers started rubbing circles on my clit. I felt as if there was a fire ignited in my core. I couldn‘t stop the sounds that were coming out of my mouth and when he suddenly increased the speed. The fire turned into an inferno and the orgasm that was washing over me felt like the greatest thing I‘ve ever felt.  
„That was amazing,“ I whisper breathlessly.  
„Glad you liked it,“ he whispers back.  
„I want to feel you,“ I told him as I‘m reaching down to his length, slowly pumping my hand up and down. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when I positioned him at my entrance. He carefully started pushing inside of me and once I got used to his considerable size, I nodded at him to signal him that I was okay. The fire in me started building again when he increased his speed and feeling him so deep inside of me was marvellous. I pulled his head down to kiss me and I felt so connected to him, it was wonderful. As he was tensing up, he moved his fingers to my clit again and we came together in a roaring fire of passion.

He moved off of me and pulled me to his chest. For a while neither of us said anything and we just listened to the birds chirping in the background.   
„Maraya,“ Fred said and I looked up at him.   
„That was absolutely amazing, you‘re so beautiful, I can‘t believe I got so lucky.“ And when he looked at me with such adoration and love in his eyes. I felt unbelievably guilty. He wasn‘t lucky to be with me, I had been lying to him the entire time. Ages ago, in a similar situation it was Tom‘s walls that went up, this time it were mine. I could tell Fred saw the change in my demeanour and since I knew exactly what it felt like when someone completely closed themselves off after sharing such a vulnerable moment, I knew I couldn‘t do this to him. I had to tell him. He deserved better.  
I got up out of his embrace and sitting upright pulled my knees to my chest, I really wanted a blanket and the room apparently noticed, because sure enough a second later there was a blanket next to me, which I quickly wrapped around my body.   
„Maraya, what‘s wrong? Did I do something wrong?“  
„ No, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I thought it was amazing too. This is about what I did wrong,“ I said and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
„I’m sure it’s not that bad,“ he said while putting his arm around my shoulder.  
„It is. I lied to you. Well I guess I technically didn’t lie, but I should have told you something that I kept a secret.“ He looked at me expectantly.  
„I’m pregnant.“ My voice is barely a whisper. I can feel his arm tensing around me.  
„What do you mean?“, he asked.

And I tell him everything, how Tom’s and my friendship started, where we met, that we slept together and that it was because of him that I was stuck in this time. Tears started streaming down my face somewhere in the middle of this story, but at the end of it, I was sobbing. Thinking that I have now lost both men that I've ever loved forever. But then Fred does something, that I would have never imagined him doing. He pulls me to his chest and whispers that it’ll be alright. That we would figure it out. That even though he is a little hurt that I didn’t tell him, he understands that I’ve been through a lot. Oh, and that Quidditch was absolutely not happening for me anymore. I laugh at the last one and my tears stop flowing.  
„You were wrong earlier,“ I tell him. He looks at me.  
„I‘m the one that got lucky meeting you.“ I gently kiss him.  
„So you and old Lord Voldy, huh?“, he said and for the first time, I laughed about the absurdity of the situation.


	7. Confession

„Mara, I'm sorry, but you really can’t play Quidditch anymore.“  
„Oh, so now you‘re telling me what I can and can’t do,“ I told Fred poutingly.  
„You know I would never do this, but this is just too great a risk for the baby, and you know it,“ he said with a patient tone. Sadly, that only made me mad, even though I knew it was wrong. Damn hormones!  
„Fine,“ I finally mumbled back. „I hope you know that Gryffindor will definitely lose now.“  
Fred laughed. „Oh, I know, but I would gladly not win the Quidditch Cup if it means you two are safe.“  
My anger disappears and is replaced with pure adoration for this man. I kiss him lightly on the lips. The past month had been my best yet in 1996. Fred and I had been building up our relationship, I have become really close to Ginny and the trio. I‘ve also finally come to terms with being pregnant and finally feel a sense of excitement for the impending arrival of my child. Fred’s been a big help with that, talking about baby names with me and how good a mom he thinks I’ll make. We’ve also decided that today was going to be the day to finally tell people. He even gave me the opportunity to say it was his, but I didn’t want to lie anymore. I wanted to tell my closest friends the truth. The whole truth. And to be fair it wasn't like I slept with Voldemort, I know technically, yes, but at the time he was different and he hadn’t, at least I think he hadn’t been a murderer. Best not to think about that for too long.

Once I had finally persuaded Parvati and Lavender, Hermione’s and my dorm mates, to go to the library to finish their essay, I hexed the stairs so that Fred, George, Harry and Ron could join Hermione, Ginny and me in our dorm. I was so nervous when they all started to look at me expectantly, no doubt wondering why on earth I wanted to talk to all of them so secretively. 

„All right, first of all, thanks for coming, guys,“ I start lamely. I cleared my throat. „Well, ehm, so I’ve been keeping a secret from you.“ I took a breath and Fred took my hand. „I’m pregnant.“  
I got really quiet, you could hear Ron‘s jaw crack a little as his mouth dropped open and Hermione let out a gasp. George was the first one to say something. „So you two are having a baby,“ he asked raising his eyebrows.  
„Well, no. Not us two.“ Everyone looked more confused if that was even possible. Especially Harry looked like he had just been presented with a really hard arithmancy problem.  
„You see when I was back in ´43 I had been with someone. We bonded over a particularly difficult potion assignment and before either of knew it, we started becoming friends and, well, eventually more.“   
„Well congratulations, Mara. I‘m sure you‘ll be a great mom,“ Ginny said smiling and the others nodded in agreement.   
„Maybe you should hold off with your congratulations until I’ve told you who the father is,“ I say and took another deep breath. „I want you to keep in mind that we are, or I guess, were both 16 and he wasn’t who he is now. The guy I was seeing, his name was ... Tom Riddle.“   
This time I heard Ginny gasp and it was Harry’s jaw that dropped to the floor.   
„Wait ... Hold up a second there, Mara, you’re ... you’re pregnant with Voldemort's baby?“ George said sounding like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or to cry.  
„I know, right,“ I said trying to lighten the mood, but no one reacted. „Did I use that phrase right?“, I asked Fred, who had started teaching me some “slang” as he called it. „Yes, honey, just not the right moment.“

„But then what happened?“, Harry asked. „I mean I find it very hard to believe that the same girl who is pregnant with Voldemort’s child accidentally gets stuck in another time.“  
„You’re right, he did kind of cause this whole mess. So, I was granted a time turner, to take more classes, and when I went to use it for the first time, I just remember him pointing his wand at it and then the world started spinning and I landed here, he must have cursed it or something,“ I explained.   
„Did he know you were pregnant?“, Ginny asked.  
„No, I never had the change to tell him, after we ... you know, he closed himself off completely and wouldn’t talk to me anymore.“  
„Dickhead,“ George commented.  
„I mean, yes,“ I laugh. „But I think he was really afraid of his walls coming down, of actually feeling something, I think that’s why he cursed the time turner, to not be tempted to give in to emotions. But what do I know, maybe it’s just wishful thinking that he wasn‘t always evil.“

After a couple of hours of everyone talking about the situation and also how I perceived Tom in Hogwarts, we were abruptly interrupted by Parvati and Lavender's giggling when they returned from the library and understandably wanted to go to bed.

I, on the other hand, really didn’t want to sleep yet and Fred and I sneaked out to the Great Lake, which was absolutely stunning at night.

„I‘m really proud of you, you know, a lot of people wouldn’t have told the truth about that.“

I look up at Fred. „I couldn’t have done it without you,“ I say and kiss him.


End file.
